


Biuro Rzeczy Znalezionych

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni: II edycja [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, Alfa Michael, Alfa Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Angels, Dean Winchester is Sam Winchester's Parent, Dean jest "mamą" Sama (ale nie biologicznie), Fluff, John nie żyje, John to dobry człowiek, M/M, Mary nie żyje, Mary to dobry człowiek, Michael is a sweetheart, Michał to dobry człowiek, Mpreg, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Verse, Omegi są bardzo źle traktowane przez społeczeństwo, Sam jest dużo młodszy niż w kanonie, ale na początku można się zdenerwować, biologicznie dalej są braćmi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8763967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Alfie Michałowi Shurleyowi zaginął syn, alfa Sam, oraz jego omega Dean... A jego cierpliwość została wystawiona na próbę. Czy uda mu się nie zabić policjantów?Tekst na temat 27 (biuro rzeczy znalezionych) z II edycji 100 drabbli w 100 dni.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Underthewater2016](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/gifts).



Biuro, w którym czekał na policję, śmierdziało tak samo, jak całe to okropne miejsce. I chociaż Michał należał do jednych z najbardziej cierpliwych i lepiej wychowanych osób, to rozmawiający z nim kierownik doprowadzał go do szału. Miał ochotę mu przywalić, zamiast grzecznie słuchać o tym, jak jedna z jego omeg próbowała uciec za granicę, więc zamknął ją na miesiąc w piwnicy.

Na miesiąc! Ciężarną kobietę-omegę, o chlebie i wodzie.

— Suka myślała, że skoro jest w ciąży, to nic jej nie zrobię! — Mężczyzna, beta Zachariasz Smith, jak głosiła plakietka na jego piersi, poklepał się rubasznie po swoim ogromnym brzuchu. — Tak jakby jej szczeniak miał być wyjątkowy. Jej siostra dała mi trzy silne bety, same chłopaki! A jej brat? Jeden beta, jeden alfa-chłopak i moja księżniczka, maleńka alfa, dziewczynka.

Mówiąc to, Zachariasz wyciągał z kieszeni portfel, a potem pokazał mu zdjęcie. Czterech chłopców w różnym wieku stało w rządku, a przed nimi uśmiechali się chłopiec i dziewczynka, oboje w czerwonych opaskach alf.

— A ta suka? — kontynuował mężczyzna, patrząc na zdjęcie z dumą. — Same omegi, same córki. Nie nadają się do niczego poza podskakiwaniem na czyimś chuju. — Michał zacisnął pięści, opanowując swoją chęć morderstwa. Musiał zachować spokój, jeśli chciał odzyskać Deana i Sama. — Miałem ochotę udusić trzecią z kolei. No, ale zwróci mi się ich wychowanie, kiedy je sprzedam.

Michał aż ugryzł się w policzek, gdy tym razem zaciskał zęby. Dla niego takie traktowanie własnych dzieci oraz matek tych dzieci, było niedopuszczalne i zastanawiał się nawet, czy przy takim ojcu, zaduszenie tuż po narodzeniu nie byłoby najbardziej humanitarnym wyjściem. Teraz pozostawało mieć nadzieję, że albo sąd najwyższy uwolni omegi od niewolnictwa we wszystkich stanach, zanim ta dorośnie, albo jej nowy właściciel będzie przyzwoitym człowiekiem.

W końcu został wybawiony od konieczności rozmawiania z tym kompletnym dupkiem, gdy do pomieszczenia weszło dwóch policjantów.

— Dzień dobry — przywitał się wyższy. — Oficer beta Burks i oficer beta Meyes. Rozumiem, że to pan zgłaszał ucieczkę omegi z dzieckiem?

— Porwanie — poprawił go automatycznie.

— Skąd pewność, że pana omega została skradziona, a nie uciekła? — zapytał Meyes. Michał miał ochotę zawyć do księżyca ze zdenerwowania i niemocy. Stracił już wystarczająco dużo czasu, a teraz zapowiadało się, że straci jeszcze więcej.

Przyjrzał się oficerom uważnie. Skoro ci nie potrafili nawet zaakceptować terminu _porwanie_ zamiast _kradzieży_ , to pewnie najlepiej byłoby ich podejść od strony Sama.

— Czy to ważne? — Wzruszył ramionami i wyciągnął zdjęcie z własnego portfela. — To jest Dean, moja omega, a to jest Sam. Mój syn, alfa. Obu nie widziałem, od kiedy poszli do toalety. Naprawdę doceniłbym, gdyby ktoś ich zaczął szukać!!!

— Przepraszam, dyspozytorka nie wspomniała, że dziecko jest alfą. — Michał musiał znów zacisnąć ręce w pięści, ale przynajmniej Meyes już zgłaszał przez telefon, co trzeba.

— Tak, alfa, sześć lat, najprawdopodobniej porwany przez uciekającą omegę. Chudy, brązowe włosy… W zasadzie to czekaj, wyślę ci zdjęcie… — Oficer zrobił zdjęcie fotografii, a po chwili znów miał telefon przy uchu. — Yhm… Naprawdę? Świetnie. Alfo Shurley — zwrócił się do Michała. — Mamy dobre wieści. Pana syn się znalazł. Omega też.

 

———

 

Idąc z policjantami odebrać Deana i Sama, Michał zastanawiał się nad ich słowami. Może ten faktycznie chciał uciec? Aż skręciło go coś w środku.

Na dobrą sprawę, to Michał nigdy nie chciał omegi. Zawsze uważał przedmiotowe traktowanie ludzi tylko ze względu na ich płeć podrzędną za barbarzyństwo i okrucieństwo, nie chciał się do tego dokładać. Ale pragnął rodziny.

Dlatego pięć lat temu pojawił się w stosownym ośrodku. Szukał osieroconej alfy lub bety, którą mógłby adoptować i wychować. Sam był alfą i dlatego nikt nie podważał tego, czy nadaje się do tego. (Kolejna durnota narzucana im przez kulturę płci drugorzędowej).

Przedstawiono mu małego Samuela Winchestera, ledwie rocznego chłopca, który od razu skradł jego serce. Nie wahał się.

Wtedy poznał doczepioną do Sama omegę. Dwudziestoletni Dean został mu przedstawiony jako matka chłopca, opiekujące się sierocińcem siostry zakonne przygarnęły go z litości na czas szukania nowego domu dla alfy.

Chętnych nie brakowało, ale wszyscy poza nim byli betami, to dlatego on przeszedł selekcję.

Michał nie miał serca, by rozdzielać matkę od dziecka i jeszcze tego samego dnia wrócił do domu wraz ze swoim nowym synem i nową omegą.

Dopiero po kilku miesiącach Dean przyznał się, że nie był matką, a bratem Sama. Wcześniej skłamał, bo nie chciał, by ich rozdzielono i liczył na litość zakonników. (W świeckiej organizacji nie mógłby o tym nawet pomarzyć). Nie potrzebował wyostrzonych zmysłów alfy, by wiedzieć, jak przerażony był wtedy mężczyzna, wtedy, gdy mu mówił.

Uspokojenie go zajęło Michałowi trochę czasu, ale było warto. A po kilku tygodniach Dean nie przypominał już przestraszonej omegi. Ciągle uważał na słowa, ciągle starał się jak najlepiej wykonywać domowe obowiązki (chociaż przecież nigdy nie został o to poproszony), ale nabierał powoli butności i pełni, która naprawdę podobała się Shurleyowi. Do tego odważał się wieczorami sięgać po to, czego potrzebował, siadając obok alfy w ciszy i w zasadzie samemu zapewniając sobie uziemienie.

Jak każda omega, Dean potrzebował uziemienia w postaci rąk alfy dookoła siebie, raz na jakiś czas i Michał nie mógł powstrzymać rodzącej się w sobie dumy, kiedy mógł mu za to służyć, obejmując ciasno.

Dean, jakby w podzięce (chociaż raczej po prostu w objawie zaufania) powoli zaczynał się też otwierać, opowiadając Michałowi o swoim poprzednim życiu.

Mówił o Johnie Winchesterze, który może nie był najlepszym ojcem, ale był najlepszym alfą dla Mary Winchester, omegi, matki Deana i Sama. I był też dobrym człowiekiem (bo dobro ludzkie nie zawsze szło w parze z rodzicielskim) i wraz z żoną próbował naprawić kawałek świata. Jeździli rodzinnym samochodem po stanach uznających prawa własności i uwalniali omegi uwięzione przez okrutne alfy.

Dlatego Dean nigdy nie musiał przejmować się społecznymi normami, wychowywał się na wolnego człowieka… A kiedy John zginął w wypadku, kilka miesięcy po śmierci Mary, na dodatek na terenie tego, a nie innego stanu, świat Deana się zawalił. Został czymś, czym bał się zostać i jeszcze mógł stracić Sama, ostatniego członka swojej rodziny.

Jeszcze tej samej nocy Michał odnalazł i odkupił Impalę, a radość, jaką zobaczył na twarzy omegi, wynagrodziła mu aż zanadto brak snu.

Po prawie roku od adopcji, Dean ostrożnie pocałował Michała, a serce Shurleya zaczęło tańczyć w piersi. Do tej pory czuł się zaszczycony, mogąc dotykać mężczyzny, pękał też z dumy, słysząc jak ten wyznawał mu miłość.

Nie wiedział, czym na to zasłużył, i teraz, w tej chwili, właśnie to się w nim odzywało.

Bo może to wszystko to była strategia Deana. Może ten udawał afekt, by zyskać na czasie i zaufaniu, móc skontaktować się z Hunters — organizacją, do której należeli jego rodzice — i uciec, gdy nadarzy się taka okazja? A może po prostu kochał wolność bardziej niż cokolwiek innego, niż Michała, i nie mógł się powstrzymać?

Takie myśli pałętały się po głowie Michała, gdy w końcu stanął przed drzwiami miejsca, gdzie podobno czekali na niego Dean i Sam.

— Biuro rzeczy znalezionych?! — warknął do policjantów, widząc napis nad drzwiami.

— Nie zorientowali się w porę, że dziecko jest alfą — odpowiedział jeden z oficerów, a Shurley znów musiał powstrzymać chęć rozerwania komuś gardła. Kolejny raz pominięto Deana, jakby był właśnie rzeczą, a nie człowiekiem. Jak Michał miałby się dziwić, gdyby ten naprawdę chciał uciec?

Otworzył drzwi i od razu ich zobaczył. Przerażonego Deana siedzącego na krześle — udającego, że nic się nie stało, ale Michał potrafił przejrzeć go na wylot — i Sama śpiącego mu na kolanach. Ich kochanego chłopca

Miał ochotę podbiec do mężczyzny, który teraz zerwał się na nogi (nie budząc przy tym dziecka, co powinno należeć do dyscyplin olimpijskich) i pocałować go mocno. Przez ostatnie Bóg wie ile czasu umierał ze strachu o nich… Tak bardzo potrzebował zapewnienia, że naprawdę nic im się nie stało. Ale nie mógł tego zrobić, nie na oczach policjantów, nie w tym stanie, nie w tym miejscu, nie w tym czasie.

Zamiast tego Michał faktycznie podbiegł do nich, ale po to, by wziąć od Deana Sama i przytulić chłopca mocno — budząc przy tym — i wyszeptać kilka czułych słów.

— Bardzo mnie przestraszyliście z mamą, Sam, bałem się, że coś wam się stało — powiedział i gestem pokazał Deanowi, by za nim poszedł. Po drodze skinął policjantom głową (chociaż nie miał na to najmniejszej ochoty), mówiąc, że papiery przyjedzie wypełnić na komendę jutro. Kolejny raz jego płeć podrzędna pozwoliła mu na taką samowolę.

W samochodzie po prostu zapiął Sama za sobą, upewnił się, że Dean jest na swoim miejscu i ruszył, próbując zebrać chaotyczne myśli w spójną całość.

Po drodze udało mu się podjąć decyzję, dlatego po wejściu do domu powiedział po prostu: — Idź na górę i zacznij się pakować, ja wykąpię Sama i położę go spać.

 

———

 

Gdy po godzinie wszedł do ich sypialni, zobaczył Deana klęczącego na łóżku przy walizce, całkowicie rozedrganego i płaczącego.

— Dean? — Niemal rzucił się do mężczyzny, klękając przed nim. — Dlaczego płaczesz?

— Bo wyrzucasz mnie z domu? — prychnął Dean, wycierając łzy. Nawet po tylu latach, nie lubił płakać przed Michałem.

— Wyrzucam?! — Alfa był szczerze zdziwiony takim pomysłem. — Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy?

— Kazałeś mi się spakować…?

— Tak, poprosiłem cię o to — powiedział Michał, chociaż faktycznie nie przypominał sobie słowa „proszę” w swojej wypowiedzi. — Ale przecież za chwilę spakujemy też mnie i Sama. Wszyscy wyjeżdżamy.

— Naprawdę? — Omedze wyraźnie ulżyło, ale po chwili napięcie wróciło i Dean zaczął przyglądać się alfie podejrzliwie. — Przecież dopiero wróciliśmy z wakacji…

— Na zawsze wyjeżdżamy, Dean. Za granicę, tam, gdzie będziesz wolnym człowiekiem.

— ...Już mnie nie chcesz? — Michał nie wiedział, skąd, wzięło się takie rozumowanie w głowie Deana, ale ból słyszalny w głosie omegi bolał i jego. — Rozumiem. Ale nie rozdzielaj mnie z Samem, proszę.

— Co? Oczywiście, że chcę! Zawsze będę cię chciał! — Michał spojrzał na Deana z szokiem wymieszanym z przerażeniem. — I nigdy nie oddzieliłbym cię od naszego syna.

— Więc dlaczego wyjeżdżamy? — Omega wciąż nie mógł zrozumieć, co się działo. Chociaż znali się od pięciu lat, wciąż zdarzało mu się patrzeć na Michała przez pryzmat stereotypowego alfy z niewyzwolonych rejonów świata.

— Bo nie chcę, by ludzie mówili o tobie jak o rzeczy — odpowiedział prosto alfa, głaszcząc go po policzku. Dean zagryzł dolną wargę, a łzy na nowo zbierały się w jego oczach. — Nawet nie wiesz, czego wysłuchałem, kiedy czekałem aż policja łaskawie zacznie cię szukać…

— Przykro mi… — szepnął Dean, wyraźnie powstrzymując łzy. Michał starł je ruchem kciuka i spojrzał mu głęboko w oczy. A potem usiadł obok niego i chwycił za dłonie.

— Plan jest taki. — Michał odetchnął. — Tam, gdzie pojedziemy, a chwilowo myślę o Kanadzie, wynajmę nam pokoje hotelowe po przeciwnych stronach miasta. Zostawię cię z pieniędzmi i wszystkimi papierami, tak, tymi Sama również. Wrócę po tygodniu. Jeśli cię nie będzie, uznam, że nie chciałeś ze mną być i to w porządku, Dean. Możesz odejść sam — znajdę kogoś, kto w takim wypadku zajmie się Samem do końca rzeczonego tygodnia, albo z  bratem. W obu wypadkach zasady są takie same. Nie będzie ciebie lub was szukać, nie będę ciebie lub was niepokoić i nigdy nie spróbuję wymagać co do Sama, a tym bardziej ciebie jakichkolwiek praw.

Oczy Deana rozszerzyły się w ogromnym szoku, ale prawdziwa rewelacja padła dopiero teraz: — Jeśli jednak po tygodniu będziesz w tym pokoju, to uklęknę przed tobą i ci się oświadczę.

— Ale… Naprawdę?

— Tak, Dean. Nie chcę żebyś był moją omegą, bo jestem mniejszym złem. Chcę, żebyś był moją omegą i moim mężem, bo tego chcesz. Bo właśnie to wybrałeś, mając inne możliwości, a nie tylko mnie.

— Chcę tego! — krzyknął Dean. — Boże, tak, chcę, wyjdę za ciebie, Michał, oczywiście, że chcę zostać twoim mężem, więc…

— Nawet nie wiesz, jak cieszą mnie twoje słowa — zapewnił omegę alfa. — Ale chcę, żebyś powiedział to po przemyśleniu sobie wszystkiego na spokojnie, na neutralnym terytorium.

— Nie, Michał. Oszczędź sobie. Chcę być twój i nic tego nie zmieni… Poza tym, nawet jeśli, to jest za późno. — Alfa przechylił głowę w lewo, nie rozumiejąc, jak mogło być za późno. — Noszę w sobie twoje dziecko i chcę wychować je z tobą. Nie samemu, z tobą. To dlatego zniknęliśmy z Samem na dłużej niż powinniśmy. Chciałem kupić coś, czym powiedziałbym ci o ciąży i ta cholerna sprzedawczyni spytała o papiery i ich nie miałem i…

Michał przerwał mu pocałunkiem. On też zaczął płakać, ale nie obchodziło go to zupełnie.

— Więc… Nie będzie dwóch pokoi?

— Nie będzie.

**Author's Note:**

> Wyjątkowo 2000 słów. W ramach przeprosin. U mnie już wszystko w miarę dobrze, ale czasu dalej jak na lekarstwo...
> 
> Jeśli Ci się spodobało zostaw [kudos ♥].
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Opcja [subscribe] służy do zapisania się na powiadomienia o nowych rozdziałach, ale ten tekst jest zakończony i nie będzie kontynuowany.


End file.
